


Где найти то, что потерял

by MichaelTheCarrot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of minor character death in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Бильбо и Бофур работают на суповой кухне для бездомных. Их постоянные посетители – Бард, всеми силами пытающийся найти работу, Тауриэль, сбежавшая из дома, и вечно угрюмый Саруман.Теперь к ним присоединился ещё один, и, несмотря на его беспокойное и загадочное прошлое, Бильбо не может устоять перед копной чёрных волос и яркими синими глазами.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 32





	Где найти то, что потерял

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the lost can be found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076721) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



> Переведено для fandom Hobbit 2014  
> Спасибо jose miguel за беттинг!

— Эй, Биль, к нам пришёл кто-то ещё!

Бильбо поднял голову от кастрюли с супом, обвёл взглядом знакомые лица — Беорна, который зарос бородой до самых бровей и отказывался с ней расставаться, всегда мрачного Сарумана с неизменной чёрной палкой, — и быстро нашёл незнакомца. Его волосы были длинными и явно требовали мытья, а одет он был по-военному. Голову он втягивал в плечи, поэтому определить его рост было сложно. Он шёл спотыкаясь, маленькими шажками, как будто заблудился, а лицо его обросло длинной неопрятной бородой.

Наконец он направился к раздаче, и Бильбо, поддавшись порыву, потянулся за дополнительной порцией. Мужчина выглядел худым, как будто уже очень долго не видел нормальной пищи.

Когда он подошёл, Бильбо не торопясь наливал ему суп, и незнакомец наконец посмотрел на него прямо. Его лицо, как и ожидал Бильбо, было измождено, но глаза... О господи, какие у него были глаза. Это была первозданная красота, и у Бильбо на секунду перехватило дыхание. «Сейчас не время, — строго напомнил он сам себе. — Ты не можешь проецировать свои проблемы на этого несчастного только из-за того, что уже ноябрь, День благодарения через две недели, а ты так никого и не нашёл. Ему нужно от тебя сочувствие, а не приставания».

— Вот, возьми, — сказал Бильбо, протягивая миску незнакомцу. Тот благодарно принял её, и Бильбо положил на поднос две булочки. Незнакомец недоуменно моргнул. — Подходи ещё, если захочешь добавки, хорошо?  
— Спасибо, сэр, — запнувшись, ответил незнакомец. Голос у него тоже был глубоким и красивым. У Бильбо всегда был особый пунктик насчет голосов, но тут уж кто угодно мог бы лишиться чувств.  
— Меня зовут Бильбо, — ответил он. Просто как друг — это было их девизом. Им просто нужна дружеская помощь — стань их другом! — Просто Бильбо, не нужно всей этой вежливой чепухи. Для меня такое обращение звучит слишком уж сурово.

Ну кто бы подумал к нему так обращаться — к нему, в маленьком фартуке, с кудряшками даже на ногах, курносым носом и чуть заострёнными сверху ушами. Мама называла его маленьким эльфом, а соседи в колледже пытались цеплять на него рождественские гирлянды.

Больше никого в очереди не было, поэтому Бильбо решил ещё немного поговорить с незнакомцем.  
— Свободное место есть рядом с Беорном — это вон тот парень в коже. Не смотри, что он такой огромный, на самом деле он очень добрый, совсем как большой плюшевый мишка. Саруман — он... немного вспыльчивый. Держись от него подальше, пока он не привыкнет к тебе. У него были времена и получше, и похуже — он несколько раз бывал на войне.

Никто, кроме Бильбо, не испытывал к нему симпатии. Но у Бильбо пропал на войне дядя. Он понимал.

Слушая его, незнакомец постепенно расслаблялся. Бильбо, воодушевившись, продолжал рассказывать об их постоянных посетителях — о Барде, который всегда просил добавки, чтобы передать своей семье, о Тауриэль, такой юной, но уже сломленной — скорее всего, она сбежала из дома, о Денеторе, который всегда с гордостью рассказывал о своих сыновьях, а о жене — только когда напивался.

— Ты знаешь их довольно хорошо, — удивился собеседник Бильбо. — Они все рассказывают тебе о своём прошлом?  
— Иногда, если хотят, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Им просто нужно, чтобы их выслушали, а у меня это хорошо получается. Но смею тебя заверить: ни один из наших работников не будет тебя к этому принуждать. Мы просто помогаем на кухне, вот и всё.

Во всяком случае, это было лучше, чем сидеть дома и в полном одиночестве предаваться воспоминаниям о семье и друзьях. Ребята с кухни советовали ему завести домашнее животное, но Бильбо предпочитал проводить время здесь и игнорировать собственное состояние.

— Как тебя называть? — спросил Бильбо. — Это единственная вещь, о которой я спрашиваю. Бывает, нам нужна помощь, чтобы разрешить ссору, а иногда у нас остается лишний суп — в таких случаях проще, когда мы знаем имя.

Незнакомец немного помолчал.

— Тор, — наконец ответил он, — можешь звать меня Тором.  
— Как скандинавского бога или как парня из комиксов «Марвел»? — не удержался Бильбо. — На блондина ты не очень похож.

Тор чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Тогда как скандинавского бога. Впрочем, думаю, что он тоже был блондином, но когда притворялся невестой, уж не знаю, какого цвета у него был парик.

Образованный, по крайней мере, в области мифологии. Бильбо это запомнил.

— Значит, Тор. Скажи, если захочешь добавки. Четверг — довольно загруженный день, приходи во вторник — по вторникам порции больше.  
— Во вторник? Во сколько?  
— Лучше всего до обеда — попробуй прийти где-то без пятнадцати одиннадцать. У нас будет суп и сэндвичи, свежие, с пылу с жару. В этот четверг суп будет с фрикадельками.

Тор издал неопределённый звук, взял свою миску и отошёл, и Бильбо с сожалением увидел, как он садится за стол к Беорну. Беорн медленно заговорил, и когда Бильбо посмотрел на них минут через двадцать, они спокойно ели, неспешно беседуя.

Бильбо улыбнулся и налил ещё одну порцию.

***

Тор пришёл в четверг, ровно в 10:45. Его одежда была ещё грязнее, чем раньше, хотя волосы он, кажется, попробовал причесать. Бильбо широко улыбнулся ему, делая сэндвич.

— Должен признать, я немного завидую. У тебя, наверное, нет проблем с отращиванием волос.

Тор нахмурился:

— Ты хочешь отрастить волосы?  
— По крайней мере, бороду; у меня это никогда не получалось. Когда я был подростком, хотел отрастить её назло родителям, но выяснилось, что у Бэггинсов борода совершенно не растёт. Всё, что у меня выросло — дурацкий пушок на подбородке. Ну а теперь я просто сдался. Я не подстригал волосы целый год, а они просто... не растут! — Он помотал головой, встряхнув короткими непослушными кудрями.

Торин хмыкнул: его это явно забавляло.

— А в моей семье отрастить волосы достаточно просто. Ухаживать за ними — вот это действительно проблема.  
— Я могу помочь, — сказал Бильбо, смутившись. — Гм, в общем, в том конце есть раковина, и иногда мы предлагаем подстричься или побриться. Я мог бы... Гм, если хочешь... Ну да, если хочешь — ты совершенно не обязан...  
— Возможно, — сказал Тор, и Бильбо позволил себе выдохнуть. Теперь в глазах Тора совершенно точно светилось веселье. Благодарное веселье, и Бильбо немного расслабился. — Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда я... заслужу это.

Веселье исчезло, в глазах у него снова появилась изможденность. Бильбо не стал расспрашивать его, а просто положил ему ещё одну порцию десерта и широко улыбнулся, когда Тор удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Четверг — день Тора,* — объяснил ему Бильбо. — Твой праздник.

Тор усмехнулся и пошёл к столу Беорна. Самого Беорна пока не было, но он вот-вот должен был прийти. Бильбо смотрел, как тщательно Тор жуёт сандвич — как будто это его единственная еда за сегодня. Бильбо ненавидел смотреть на такое. Ему сразу хотелось плакать.

Очередь за десертом ненадолго отвлекла его, и когда он снова смог взглянуть на Тора, тот сидел на прежнем месте, касаясь пальцами какой-то вещи, которую держал в другой руке. Бильбо хотел рассмотреть его, но очередь возобновилась, а когда он смог посмотреть в ту сторону, Тор уже ушёл.

***

Тор стал заходить часто и в разное время, а однажды Бофур рассказал Бильбо, что Тор заходил, когда Бильбо не было, и, не найдя его, быстро поел и ушёл.

— Он был очень расстроен, что тебя не было, — сказал Бофур, подмигивая. — По-моему, у тебя появился поклонник.

Но это было не так, совсем не так, и Бильбо запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Сейчас это было совершенно некстати, он просто наслаждался каждой секундой рядом с Тором и сиянием синих глаз, когда ему удавалось вызвать у Тора улыбку.

— Значит, у меня ещё больше причин приходить сюда каждый день, — пожал плечами Бильбо.

Бофур скрестил руки на груди:

— Не стоит тебе тут всё время торчать, дружище. Хоть иногда тебе нужно бывать где-то ещё, отдыхать, наконец!

И чем тогда заниматься — смотреть в стену? У Бильбо не было даже кабельного, только несколько фильмов — «Хоббит», старый мультик 70-х годов, доставшийся ему от матери, документальные фильмы о Новой Зеландии, которые ему прислал кузен, и несколько домашних видео, к которым Бильбо и близко не подходил.

Наверное, Бофур увидел что-то в его глазах и вздохнул.

— Слушай, вечером мы все собираемся сходить куда-нибудь поужинать. Ты тоже приходи. Ничего шикарного, просто пойдём в пиццерию. Пусть Бомбур похозяйничает на кухне, а за всем остальным присмотрит Лобелия. У неё хорошо получится, ты же знаешь.

Лобелия напоминала барракуду, но была чертовски хорошим руководителем.

— Если только она сюда коммуникации не проложит, — предупредил Бильбо, а Бофур хмыкнул:  
— Это вряд ли. Она будет торчать на кухне, раздражать Бомбура. К счастью, мой кузен слишком добрый, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Бильбо прикусил губу.  
— Да ладно, — усмехнулся Бофур, — тебе всё равно больше нечего делать.

Бофур был прав, но Бильбо было всё ещё трудно общаться с людьми, особенно с хорошо знакомыми. И у них у всех кто-то был, а кто был у Бильбо? Никого. Как всегда.

— Я подумаю, — ответил он наконец, и Бофур заулыбался, как будто Бильбо вынес ему ключи от городских ворот.

— Вот и хорошо. О большем я и не прошу, — он помолчал и, ухмыльнувшись, толкнул Бильбо локтем: — Смотри, кто-то подошёл к раздаче.

Бильбо обернулся, увидел Тора с подносом в руках и широко улыбнулся ему. Тор улыбнулся в ответ, и Бильбо чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

— Я скучал по тебе вчера, — сказал Бильбо, не удержавшись. — У нас было чудесное тушёное мясо, я отложил для тебя немного.

На самом деле это была его порция, но он к ней не притрагивался, и она так и лежала в холодильнике. И он действительно очень скучал по Тору.

Тор снова улыбнулся, не очень широко, но искренне.

— Мне нужно было кое-где присутствовать, — ответил он, скривившись.

Бильбо, заинтересовавшись, перегнулся через стол и заметил большой синяк на скуле у Тора. Он машинально протянул руку и мягко погладил пострадавшее место. Синяк был размером с его ладонь. Бильбо знал, что у него маленькие руки, но, господи, не настолько же! Тор замер. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и можно будет увидеть волны напряжения, исходившие от него.

— Что случилось? — мягко спросил Бильбо. При виде этого синяка ему очень захотелось съездить по лицу тому, кто это сделал.  
— Я сам начал, — ответил Тор с немного виноватым видом. — Я, пожалуй, это заслужил.

К ним иногда заходили в таком виде постоянные посетители. Они начинали драки, потому что сами хотели, чтобы их ударили, и били в ответ. Сколько еще синяков было у Тора на теле, под старой военной курткой?

— Ты ранен где-то ещё? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Пара синяков и порезов, — пожал плечами Тор. — Всё в порядке. На самом деле даже лучше, чем было.

Бильбо не поверил ему ни на мгновение. Тор всё ещё выглядел так, как будто за ним кто-то гнался — как в первый день, когда он пришёл на кухню.

— Всё в порядке, — повторил Тор настойчиво.

Бильбо покачал головой:  
— Нет, не в порядке. Мне не важно, как и почему это началось, просто... мне не нравится, когда тебя бьют. Вот и всё.

От этой фразы его желудок сжался в комок, но Бильбо ни на что не обращал внимания, кроме синяка на скуле Тора. Сквозь привычный запах соуса чили вдруг пробился запах больницы, антисептиков, хлорки, послышался долгий жалобный писк кардиомонитора...

— Бильбо?

Бильбо с трудом сглотнул и потряс головой.  
— Если нужны бинты, у нас есть немного, — выдавил он чужим, каркающим голосом. Тор глядел на него обеспокоенно, и Бильбо мучительно захотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. — Сейчас принесу.

Он смог выйти через заднюю дверь, повернуть в коридоре, как-то дойти до кухни. Спотыкаясь, он прошёл мимо испуганных Бофура и Бомбура, оттолкнул в сторону парнишку, который работал у них совсем недавно — того, к счастью, поддержал Бофур. Бофур понял. Он был там после всего, что случилось. Он видел последствия.

Бильбо толкнул дверь наружу, вышел на улицу и с трудом смог не упасть на колени. Голова кружилась, его обступали воспоминания.

Он жутко ненавидел это. Он ненавидел, когда воспоминания о двух отвратительных месяцах вдруг настигали его и хватали за горло. Бильбо постарался дышать глубже, и мир вокруг немного успокоился, ему даже удалось не упасть. Это был прогресс — в последний раз, когда это с ним произошло, он упал в большущую лужу. Здесь по крайней мере было сухо.

— Бильбо?

Бильбо вскинул голову. Рядом с ним стоял Тор, который выглядел очень обеспокоенным.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он, подходя ближе.  
— Со мной... нет, — ответил Бильбо тихо, почти шёпотом. — Вообще-то не очень. Но будет, со мной всё будет в порядке. Бофур даст тебе бинтов, если нужно...  
— Я пришёл не за бинтами, — перебил Тор, — я пришёл за тобой.

Ого. Бильбо сглотнул. Как бы он желал, чтобы эти слова не значили для него так много.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Просто иногда это очень больно, знаешь. Вспоминать.

Тор кивнул, не двигаясь с места. Стань их другом, так? А друзья рассказывают о своих проблемах, хотя раньше Бильбо никогда этого не делал, только слушал. Может быть, хоть раз стоило бы рассказать...

— Когда я учился в колледже на последнем курсе, у моего отца осложнился рак. Сорок три дня он лежал в интенсивной терапии, а потом умер, потому что доктора пропустили патологический лимфоузел. Метастазы попали в кровь, они ничего не могли сделать... я поселился в этой больнице. Даже когда мать отослала меня обратно, чтобы я готовился к выпускным экзаменам... я сдал их раньше. Преподаватели меня поняли.

Вроде бы это было самое важное.

Но Тор кивнул, как будто понял. Бильбо судорожно вздохнул и продолжил:

— Отец умер в пятницу. Мама поехала домой, и я должен был... должен был остановить её. Она была убита горем, но держалась неплохо. Думаю, мне было не лучше, но кто-то должен был отвезти её домой! Шёл дождь, и она...

За два квартала от дома машину занесло, ударило в столб и отбросило в канаву. Когда Бильбо забирал из машины вещи, она была смята в гармошку. Он даже удивился, как оттуда вообще смогли достать маму.

— Я даже не успел выйти из больницы, — прошептал Бильбо. — Её привезли в реанимацию, всю в крови, неподвижную. Кардиомонитор непрерывно пищал на одной ноте, а потом она умерла. И я остался один.

Больше не было никого. Он стоял в коридоре реанимации, и больничный запах въедался в его память, а писк кардиомонитора отпечатывался прямо в черепной коробке.

Тор стоял неподвижно, Бильбо на секунду показалось, что он не дышал. Внутри Бильбо вскипала вина: кажется, он перешёл всякие границы.

— Прости, — торопливо сказал он, — Тор, прости, не стоило мне...

Тор молча обнял его. Раньше Бильбо не мог и мечтать о таком. В объятиях Тора было спокойно и безопасно, и Бильбо наслаждался этим ощущением. Они идеально подходили по росту: макушка Бильбо упиралась в подбородок Тора.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — сказал Тор с глухой яростью в голосе. — Я сочувствую твоей потере.

В его голосе слышалась застарелая боль. Тор понимал. Бильбо был уверен, что Тор понимал его горе, что он тоже кого-то потерял. Бильбо отстранился от Тора, крепко вцепившись в его куртку. Немного помедлив, Тор отпустил его.

— Хотел бы я сказать что-нибудь утешительное, — тихо произнёс он. — Но я знаю: слова тут мало помогут.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Бильбо. — Правда. Это случилось несколько лет назад, просто иногда... всё ещё бывает больно. Стоит какой-нибудь мелочи напомнить мне об этом — и я заливаюсь слезами или пытаюсь научиться дышать.

Иногда это было даже забавно.

— И всё равно я хотел бы помочь, — сказал Тор. Он выглядел таким растерянным и беспомощным, что Бильбо не смог не улыбнуться.  
— Ты и так сделал больше всех. Никто этого даже не слышал, кроме Бофура.  
— Но с тобой ведь была твоя семья!

Улыбка Бильбо угасла.  
— Нет... гм... вообще-то, нет. В смысле, на похороны приехали дальние родственники с обеих сторон, но все они были против свадьбы моих родителей — это очень разные семьи. А я вроде как оказался между молотом и наковальней. Я даже ни с кем из них не общаюсь, кроме Дрого, моего дальнего кузена. А Бофур — кузен моего бывшего соседа по комнате. Он сказал, что работает на суповой кухне и что для меня там тоже дело найдется. Так я и оказался здесь.

И с тех пор Бильбо был здесь безвылазно.

— Значит, семьи у тебя нет, — сказал Тор.  
— Нет. Впрочем, иногда... Одного желания мало, чтобы что-то сделать, но если бы у меня была возможность быть к ним поближе, я бы ею воспользовался. Горе легче переживать вместе.

Он закусил губу, видя, что Тор остался стоять неподвижно, глядя на него с возрастающим беспокойством.  
— Бофур всё время советует мне завести кошку. Я не знаю, как это должно помочь: это просто еще одно существо, которое будет меня игнорировать. По крайней мере, от кошки этого можно ожидать, — усмехнулся Бильбо. В детстве у него был котёнок, но потом у матери обнаружили аллергию.

Тор всё еще смотрел на него, как будто это Бильбо пришёл за помощью на суповую кухню, а не он сам.

— Все будет в порядке, — мягко сказал Бильбо. — Правда. — Нужно было возвращаться на кухню — не мог же он просто уйти посреди обеда! — А ты сам пообедал или сразу пошёл за мной?

Тор промолчал, что было вполне красноречивым ответом.

— Пойдём. Чили у нас правда вкусный, — сказал Бильбо, выпрямляясь. — Бомбур добавляет туда секретный ингредиент. Ты знаешь, что ему постоянно предлагают место в «Эсгароте»?  
— Это же самый дорогой ресторан в городе, — удивился Тор. — И почему он не работает там?  
— Потому что они бы не позволили ему работать здесь. А здесь ему нравится больше. Да и мне тоже. Здесь... здесь хорошо. Ты выбираешься из своей маленькой квартирки и помогаешь людям, а мне нравится, что я могу кому-то помочь. Всем нам нравится. Ну, почти всем — Лобелия просто любит покомандовать.  
— Это та женщина с растрёпанными волосами?  
— Она самая. Она взлохмачивает волосы, когда нервничает, а нервничает она постоянно. — Бильбо вздохнул почти спокойно. — Ладно, пойдём обратно. Тебе надо пообедать.  
— Мне надо подстричься, — внезапно сказал Тор. Бильбо удивлённо уставился на него. — Сегодня. Подстрижёшь меня?

Бильбо обещал Бофуру сходить с ними в пиццерию. И на кухне сегодня будет больше работы, чем обычно.

— Пойдём ко мне, — сказал Бильбо. — У меня маленькая квартира здесь, недалеко. Если хочешь, давай встретимся здесь в половину шестого.

Тор кивнул:  
— Очень хочу.

Бильбо тоже хотел. Он широко улыбнулся Тору и увидел, как зажглись его глаза.  
— Я тоже. А теперь пойдём, ты все-таки должен пообедать.

Бильбо надеялся, что ужином он накормит Тора сам.

***

Как выяснилось, Тору весьма нравилась рыба с картошкой, хотя это всё равно было единственное, чего в холодильнике Бильбо хватило бы на двоих. Он настоял на том, чтобы помочь с готовкой, и оказалось, что у него это неплохо получается. Тор вообще был полон загадок. После ужина Бильбо предложил Тору принять душ, а сам принялся убираться и совершенно не думал о мужчине в своей ванной, о его влажной коже, о волосах, струящихся по спине...

— О господи, — пробормотал Бильбо, уставившись в одну точку. — Это просто смешно. Оставь беднягу в покое.  
— Оставить в покое? Кого?

Бильбо обернулся и замер. Тор стоял в дверях без рубашки, одетый в штаны с низкой посадкой. Его тело было мягким, но под кожей всё ещё угадывались мышцы. Вымытые волосы оказались пышными и тёмными, и Бильбо сразу захотелось запустить пальцы в эту гущину.

— Да так, никого, — выдавил Бильбо, когда смог отлепить язык от нёба. — Иди сюда, садись. Садись вот тут, садись, пожалуйста.

Тор удивлённо поднял бровь и сел в кресло. Бильбо взял у него полотенце и набросил ему на плечи.

— Я обычно не даю стричь свои волосы, так что не знаю, могу ли я доверять тебе, — сказал Тор, но когда Бильбо взглянул на него, он улыбался.

Бильбо фальшиво фыркнул, с трудом сдерживая ответную улыбку:

— Между прочим, я всем там стригу волосы, даже Бофуру.  
— И поэтому он всегда ходит в шапке?  
— Ну-ка веди себя хорошо, не то я тебе маргаритку на голове выстригу.  
— А вот угрожать не обязательно, — сказал Тор, притворяясь испуганным. Бильбо хмыкнул и приступил к работе. Сперва он подрезал бороду, состригая понемногу, пока Тор не счёл длину достаточной, а волосы только подравнял на концах. Они действительно оказались густыми, и Тор больше не казался грязным и неопрятным — он был гладко выбрит и выглядел, как модель с обложки журнала. Он был красивым.

Когда Бильбо закончил, он отослал Тора в ванную, посмотреть в большое зеркало, а сам попытался восстановить дыхание.

— Ну как? — крикнул он, когда справился с этой задачей. — Нормально получилось?

Тор не отвечал. Бильбо нахмурился и сам пошёл в ванную — Тор стоял там, глядя в зеркало со слезами на глазах.

— О господи, я подстриг слишком коротко? — испугался Бильбо. — Тор, я...  
Тор крепко обнял его, совсем как до этого, на улице.  
-Ты всё сделал правильно, — прошептал он прерывисто. — Ты вернул мне кое-что. Спасибо.

Ого. Это было гораздо лучше, чем Бильбо мог предположить. Он медленно обнял Тора в ответ, проводя ладонями по его обнажённой спине и очень стараясь не опускать руки ниже поясницы.

Время шло. Тор стоял неподвижно, и Бильбо потихоньку расслаблялся в его объятиях. Тор был тёплым и чистым, а его высохшие волосы мягко касались щеки Бильбо. Бильбо хотел бы, чтобы можно было стоять так вечно. Чтобы Тор никогда не уходил.

— Можешь остаться, — прошептал он и тут же возненавидел себя за это. Но Тор не двигался и обнимал его всё так же. Бильбо решил, что Тор всё ещё не пришёл в себя. — Можешь остаться здесь, со мной. Я не буду возражать. Никогда.  
— Ты не представляешь, что я сделал, — прошептал Тор. — Ты понятия не имеешь, и всё равно... — Он вздохнул и коснулся подбородком макушки Бильбо. — Из-за меня умерли те, кого я любил.

Бильбо стоял неподвижно. Тор крепко обнимал его и немного дрожал.  
— Они умерли из-за меня, и я никогда не смогу простить себя за это. Никогда, Бильбо.

Теперь стало ясно, почему Тор спрашивал о его семье. Бильбо был уверен, что у Тора остались родственники, и они, скорее всего, искали его. Из-за этого исполнить замысел Бильбо было еще тяжелее.

Он немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Тора. По его гладко выбритому лицу текли слёзы, и Бильбо стёр их ладонью.

— Мне жаль, что у меня не осталось семьи, после того как мои родители умерли, — тихо сказал он. — Если у тебя есть родные, Тор, они наверняка переживают за тебя. Ты должен увидеться с ними, если не ради них, то хотя бы ради себя. Ты не заслужил одиночества.

А вот Бильбо суждено было всю жизнь прожить одному.

Тор наклонился и поймал его губы своими. Бильбо закрыл глаза, и весь мир, кроме мужчины рядом с ним, перестал существовать. Только Тор — и ничего больше. Только мужчина, в которого Бильбо окончательно влюбился. Только он.

Когда Бильбо проснулся, Тора уже не было, а на его месте лежал какой-то клочок бумаги, исписанный каллиграфическим почерком.

«Бильбо,  
Спасибо. Я никогда не смогу отплатить за ту доброту, которую ты подарил мне. Ты дал мне гораздо больше, чем стрижка и бесплатные обеды — ты вернул мне надежду.  
Благодарю от всей души.  
Тор».

Бильбо смотрел на записку, пока не начало жечь глаза, потом зажмурился и попытался сдержать слёзы. Квартира была пуста, как будто Тор никогда здесь не появлялся.

Бильбо заставился себя одеться и пошёл на работу.

***

Тор не пришёл на следующий день.

И через день он тоже не пришёл.

О нём спрашивали постоянные посетители, и Бильбо говорил им то, что знал — что Тор отправился искать свою семью. Беорн заинтересовался и немного расстроился, что ему будет не с кем больше сидеть за столом. Как выяснилось, они много о чём успели поговорить.

Бофур просто сочувственно смотрел на Бильбо, пока тот не велел ему прекратить. На Бильбо свалилось больше, чем он мог вынести. Один из них обрёл дом, и это было хорошо — это ведь то, чего они хотели, правильно?

Время шло, и Бильбо не обращал внимания на тупую боль в груди. Одиночество снова начало окутывать его со всех сторон.

Бард наконец нашёл работу, и Бомбур испёк по этому поводу особенный пирог специально для него — Бард чуть не расплакался от радости. В тот день на кухне царила праздничная атмосфера, и работы было больше, чем обычно. Еще один постоянный посетитель уходил от них... прошёл уже месяц, а Бильбо до сих пор всё вокруг напоминало о Торе.

— Биль! У нас тут новый волонтёр, мне нужна твоя помощь! — позвал Бофур. Бильбо кивнул и с отсутствующим видом подложил Тауриэль ещё чили. Тауриэль смотрела на Барда с чем-то, похожим на зависть в глазах.

Бильбо прикусил губу и осторожно взял её за плечо.  
— Где твой дом, Тауриэль? — обычно он о таком не спрашивал, но ему было знакомо это чувство, эта жгучая зависть к людям из большой и счастливой семьи. И сейчас Бильбо завидовал не Тору, а его родным, к которым тот, должно быть, вернулся.

Тауриэль уставилась на свои поношенные кроссовки:  
— За два штата отсюда. Я думаю позвонить им. Поздравить с Рождеством на следующей неделе. Не знаю.

Значит, сбежала. Они были правы.  
— А ты хочешь домой? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Раньше не хотела, — тихо ответила она. — Теперь мне кажется, что это было глупо, но я уже не могу поехать.

Бильбо, не задумываясь, достал из бумажника все деньги. Там оказалось около ста долларов, на самолёт не хватит, но на автобус — вполне.

— Держи, — протянул он деньги Тауриэль. Он планировал немного отдохнуть сегодня в каком-нибудь милом местечке, взять столик на одного, как всегда, но это всё было неважно. — На праздниках билеты дешевле, если тебе всё равно, когда ехать.

Тауриэль уставилась на деньги, как будто они были неземным сокровищем.

— Тауриэль, — мягко сказал он и улыбнулся. — Езжай домой.  
Она потянулась к нему над чили и крепко обняла. Он обнял её в ответном порыве, и она взяла деньги трясущимися руками.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

Спрятав деньги в надёжном месте, она взяла тарелку и пошла к своему столику. Никто не обращал на неё внимания. Она прикрыла глаза рукой и начала есть.

— Биль, — позвал Бофур снова, и Бильбо наконец смог отвернуться от общей компании. Бард светился от радости и смеялся вместе с остальными, Тауриэль присоединилась к ним, даже Саруман улыбался и поздравлял Барда.  
Два их постоянных посетителя едут домой. Это хорошо.

Бильбо прошёл в заднее помещение, где его ждал Бофур.  
— У нас новый волонтёр, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. Кажется, Бофур тоже чувствовал общее веселье. — Помоги ему тут разобраться. А у меня пока... дела есть. Всякие дела.

Он ушёл, совершенно сбив Бильбо с толку, потому что Бильбо никогда не занимался новыми волонтёрами, это была работа Бофура, так почему...

Бильбо поднял глаза и замер. Коротко подрезанная борода, волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвост. Тёмно-зелёный свитер, подчёркивающий безупречную фигуру. Мягкие джинсы, наверняка сшитые на заказ, блестящие туфли.

И синие глаза, которые целый месяц снились Бильбо по ночам.

— Привет, — сказал Тор.

Бильбо с трудом сглотнул.  
— Привет.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, и Бильбо не знал, что сказать. К счастью, Тор заговорил первым.  
— Я никогда не представлялся как следует. — Он быстро, вежливо склонил голову: — Торин Дуринсон, к вашим услугам.

Дуринсон? Из тех Дуринсонов, которые владеют многомиллионным состоянием, имеют королевское происхождение, собственное оружейное производство и живут в самой роскошной части города? О них писали в новостях около года назад, что-то насчёт автокатастрофы. Бильбо не помнил, но, кажется, там было про двух сыновей Траина Дуринсона. В них врезался пьяный водитель и один из них погиб.

Тор — Торин — начал заметно волноваться.

— Значит, тебе недолго пришлось искать свою семью, — сказал Бильбо. — Хорошо. Я рад.

Торин улыбнулся:

— Если бы не ты, я никогда бы не решился вернуться. Это было... трудно. После того, что произошло с Фрерином... Но, кажется, единственным, кто считал меня виновным в смерти брата, был я сам.

— Хорошо, — повторил Бильбо, чувствуя себя полным неудачником. Он целый месяц ждал этого человека, и теперь, когда его любимый стоял перед ним, он не знал, что и сказать.

Торин снова заговорил:

— Моя семья с нетерпением ждёт возможности выразить тебе свою благодарность за то, что ты вернул меня домой, а мои племянники просто до смерти хотят с тобой познакомиться. Они просили, чтобы я привёл тебя на Рождество, но я сказал, что сначала должен спросить. Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь пойти — может быть, у тебя другие планы?

Рождество Бильбо обычно проводил дома, в одиночестве, или здесь, на кухне, — здесь, по крайней мере, была компания.

— Я не хотел бы помешать, — неуверенно сказал Бильбо. — Ты только что вернулся, и я думал...  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Торин, и Бильбо не смог больше произнести ни слова. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был там. Рядом со мной.

Бильбо снова стало неуютно, на этот раз — по совершенно другой причине.

— Ты... ты предлагаешь мне встречаться?

Это было... Бильбо не мог даже предположить такого, но и ошибиться он тоже не мог.

Торин слегка улыбнулся:  
— Предлагаю, да.  
— Тогда я... согласен, да.

Это было сказано тоном «ты, пожалуй, подойдешь», и Торин широко улыбнулся в ответ. А потом Бильбо обхватили руки, по которым он так долго скучал, и он вцепился в Торина, как будто тот мог вот-вот исчезнуть, стоит его отпустить. Торин был таким же сильным и уютным, каким Бильбо его запомнил.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, рядом с ними стоял Бофур и глядел на них, подняв бровь.

— Тауриэль ушла, — сказал он. — Просила поблагодарить тебя. Если я могу чем-то помочь...  
— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Бильбо. — Ничем не можешь. Лучше пусть она поедет домой, чем я опять буду сидеть в ресторане в одиночку.  
— Там было немного, — сказал Торин. Ага, значит, они оба смотрели. — Я мог бы...  
— Да успокойтесь вы оба, — отмахнулся Бильбо. — Мои родители оставили мне весьма приличное наследство.

Торин нахмурился:  
— У тебя есть наследство?

Ну, если уж он сообщил свою фамилию, Бильбо должен сделать то же самое.

— Девичья фамилия моей матери — Тук, — вздохнул Бильбо и подождал, пока на лице Торина проступит осознание. — Да, тот самый «Издательский дом Тук». Я старший внук Старого Тука.  
— Так что спорить с ним без толку, — сообщил Бофур, заметив, что Торин раскрыл рот от удивления. — Поверь, мы все пробовали.

Торин усмехнулся:  
— Да уж, мы друг друга стоим, верно?

Бофур выглянул из комнаты и повернулся, ухмыляясь:  
— Там несколько новеньких пришло, надо поработать на раздаче.  
— Иду, — неохотно отозвался Бильбо и смущенно взглянул на Торина: — Прости, мне надо идти.  
— Тогда я приглашаю тебя на ужин, раз уж твои захватывающие планы отменились в пользу Тауриэль. Сходим в один рыбный ресторанчик. Там готовят отличную рыбу с картошкой, хотя кое-где я ел и повкуснее.

Вспомнив о той ночи, Бильбо почувствовал, что краснеет. Теперь воспоминания о ней будут приносить только радость, и никакой больше пустоты и одиночества — они будут вместе, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Хорошо. Я заканчиваю в семь вечера.  
— Забавно, — сказал Торин, снимая фартук с крючка на стене. — Я тоже.

Бильбо улыбался, пока не заболели щёки. Взявшись за руки, они вышли в общий зал к празднику и веселью.

**Author's Note:**

> * в большинстве германских языков четверг называется в честь бога Тора – Thursday, Torsdag, Torstai, Donnerstag.


End file.
